


Marks

by DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn)



Series: Son of Jafar [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Praise Kink, Reference to Other Kinks, Submissive Harry, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/DarkerThanDisney
Summary: Jay and Harry hang out and get naughty on a roof... that's pretty much it.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to Harry/Jay dynamic in this verse than might be readily apparent, because Harry really does have that puppy submissive side to him. He just is too damaged by his father's goons to let himself be that way around Jay very often, even though he knows Jay would love it.

"Did ya have ta punch me so hard?" Harry asked unhappily while prodding the spot in his side that had bruised a magnificent array of colors in the shape and size of a fist.

Jay snorted at that even though he was in the middle of a long drink of Revolting Rum that Harry had brought. Their two gangs had gotten into an energetic turf battle earlier. Mal had won Spinner Street back from Uma, so it had been Harry's turn to provide their drink. After lowering the bottle and swallowing, Jay handed the booze back over to Harry who took his own swig. "If you'd stop trying to use that stupid hook I wouldn't be able to duck your arm and get that close," Jay told him as he leaned back against the side of the couch they were casually sprawled on. The piece of furniture was a wreck with giant tears, sat lopsidedly, and smelled moldy from being out in the elements all the time, but it was the only even vaguely comfortable place to sit up on the roof where they'd ended up. After the fight, the two teens had worked the last bit of their keyed-up energy out by fucking against an alley wall then they headed up to the roofs where they wouldn't be bothered. 

"Yer not ever gonna convince me not ta fight with my hook, Jay," Harry said as he used his free hand to squeeze Jay's calve that was on his lap. Jay's other leg was dangling off the couch entirely. "It's my namesake."

"It's your father's namesake," Jay corrected. "And you don't have to tote it around everywhere. Everyone knows how much you obsess over the thing. It's a weakness, Harry."

"My father gave it ta me," Harry said harshly. "Ya don't get wha' tha' means!"

There was a vaguely awkward silence between the two of them. "... Right," Jay said finally. "Forget I brought it up."

Harry sighed, feeling the rarest emotion he ever did. Guilt. While Harry's father was an ass that didn't protect Harry at all, he did occasionally show some interest and pride in him. "Jay-"

"No, you're right," Jay interrupted quickly. "I'll mind my own business." He really didn't want to get into how he had to buy the stretch of the floor he slept on and the food he ate like he was some stranger rather than Jafar's own son. "Keep using your stupid hook, see if I care."

Harry sighed again. Jay was pissed now, and that hadn't been what Harry intended in the least. The pair had only just recently gotten over a fight from Harry trying to get Jay to join Uma's gang instead of Mal's. Admittedly, he should have known better than to try and lure Jay to his side. Harry would have been pissed off if Jay had tried that too, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. They'd be able to be a lot more open if they were just in the same gang. But Jay was over that, and now Harry had gone and put his foot in it. Harry should probably apologize for what he'd said since he hadn't actually intended to fire off a barb at a sensitive spot, but they both knew he wouldn't. He did the closest thing he would do though and handed the bottle over. Jay snatched it and chugged the remainder of the alcohol. Harry didn't protest and just squeezed Jay's leg again.

Jay said nothing and put the empty bottle on the ground beside the couch along with several others that they'd emptied on other occasions of being on that particular roof. Harry shifted on the couch to be closer to Jay's torso and leaned over. The pirate's son didn't particularly want to be cut off from Jay's fine ass for however long Jay would hold his grudge. Jay gave Harry a frosty side-eye even as Hook used his mouth against Jay's neck. "He don' know what he's losin' out on," he murmured.

"Are you trying to seduce me or some shit, Harry?" Jay asked.

"Is it workin'?" Harry asked as he trailed his hand up Jay's leg towards the top of his pants.

"Kinda depends on what you're going for," Jay replied as he let Harry suck and nip at his neck but didn't actively encourage the other teen. Harry bit down a little harder and caused a short gasp. "Don't leave a mark, Harry," Jay tried to scold although it wasn't as sharp as he had wanted it to be.

"I know," Harry murmured as he shifted so that he was fully on top of the Arabian thief. "Bu' I wish I could. I wanna tattoo my name righ' here," he said before sucking on the spot he'd bit.

Jay allowed his eyes to close for just a moment before tilting his head and biting Harry's ear in retaliation. The pirate broke away to groan. "I said no marks," Jay almost growled. "Possessive bastard."

"Alright, alright, sorry," Harry said without sounding in the least bit sorry. "Hey, ya wanna hear somethin' hot?" he asked as his hand cupped Jay's groin and gently squeezed. "I had a dream 'bout ya the other night," he shared without waiting for an answer.

"Not surprised," Jay said as Harry's mouth shifted to the Arabian's exposed collarbones. "You're a perv that way."

Harry continued to work his hand against Jay's crotch and was glad to feel the Arabian shiver. "Ya wanna hear it or not?" he asked as he traced Jay's collarbone until it disappeared under the leather.

"Shit... fine," Jay said as his eyes closed again. He probably should put a stop to this, but found that he was reluctant to do so.

"We was in the crows nest o' the ship," Harry began as he let his fingers find the front of Jay's pants to start undoing them. "An' ya were all tied up pretty like. Legs spread out an' arms up. Think it was wit' the flag or somethin'."

"Like I'd let you tie me up in the open like that," Jay said with a scoff.

Harry hummed and succeeded in getting Jay's pants open to slide his hand inside. "Well, ya were," Harry murmured as he pressed his palm against Jay's stirring cock. "An' ya looked good all sweaty in the sun an' the sea breeze messin' up yer hair. So good I had ta grab it and pull yer head ta my crotch." Harry shifted his position to ease some of the discomfort in his own pants as he recounted the dream.

"Always go for the mouth," Jay muttered although Harry could feel how Jay's arousal was building even as he pressed his palm against Jay's manhood.

"Ya got a nice mouth. Sin ta not use it," Harry replied before grabbing Jay's vest and unzipping it enough to have better access to the thief's chest. "An' I did. Ya did tha' thing wit' yer tongue that makes me go crazy even as I fucked yer face into the mast."

"Such a fuckin' romantic," Jay replied sarcastically.

Harry bit down on one of Jay's nipples and caused a curse. "Ya know ya like it," Harry replied before soothing the nub with several slow passes of his tongue. "If ya didn't ya wouldn't get so hard after."

"I like it cause you like it," Jay muttered. "You moan a lot."

Harry paused and considered that for a moment before moving up to kiss Jay on the lips this time. As their tongues clashed and their teeth tugged, Harry's hand continued to massage and rub Jay inside his pants. After several minutes, Harry pulled back and gave Jay a cocky smirk. There was moisture against Harry's palm where he was pressing and rubbing over the head of Jay's dick. "Ya really are a sweet thing," Harry said before ducking down and giving Jay another kiss.

Jay reached over and grabbed Harry by the hair to pull the Pirate's head back. "I am not sweet. And is that it? I gave you a blow in the crow's nest? Lame."

Harry groaned and shook his head. "Nah, tha' wasn' it," he admitted as he rubbed Jay's slit with the calloused pad of one finger. Jay hissed at the sensation and loosened his grip on Harry's hair enough that the pirate could duck down and press kisses to Jay's chest again. "After I cum down yer throat, I was still hard 'cause... ya know dream," Harry said as he licked some of the salt off of Jay's pectorals.

"An' tha' was great cause ya looked so damn hot with my cum on yer lips an' yer cock all hard an' bein' tied an' e'erythin. Bu' then somethin' kinda freaky happened," Harry said as he squeezed Jay's length just a little.

"Told you. A perv," Jay muttered although Harry was glad to see that Jay seemed to be fighting to stay still.

Harry smirked and licked a long line across Jay's chest. "Yeah, I am. Cause see Uma came out from behind the mast an' she was all tentacle-y like her mom. At first, it was kinda weird, but then we was in the captain's quarters an' instead o' ropes or something it was her keeping ya all spread out fer me. An' them sucker thingies was playin' with ya. An' it was hot as hell cause you were squirming tha' way ya do when I stick my tongue up yer ass." Jay was bright pink in the cheeks even as he squirmed at the thought.

"That's fucked up," Jay muttered.

"Nah, tha' came later," Harry joked before starting to lick his way down Jay's chest. "All I could do was watch an' touch myself as she touched ya everywhere. An' then when I was 'bout to cum again she put one o' them things right up yer ass and started fuckin' ya with it. An' it was so hot an' ya moaned so pretty tha' I had ta join in. An' I shouldn' a been able to, but I fit in right wit' Uma. Ya were so damn tight with both of us in ya an' it was all slick cause o' Uma."

Harry felt himself straining in his pants from the remembered dream even as he fondled Jay a bit more forcefully. "An' we fucked ya, Jay," Harry said huskily. "Right there together we fucked ya senseless an' ya came all over the place as we pounded ya good an' hard. After I filled yer ass, Uma made ya eat her out while I fucked ya again. An' then I woke up an' had to rub it out cause it was so damn hot."

"Shit," Jay muttered. "I am not being fucked by you and a tentacle squid Uma, Harry."

"Not even if I ask ya nice?" Harry asked teasingly before dipping his tongue into Jay's navel.

"No," Jay insisted.

Harry glanced up and saw Jay giving him a stern if somewhat heated look. "Mm, then how 'bout if I beg?" he asked as he finally pulled Jay's erection free of his pants to stroke him properly. "Would ya three-way wit us if I did tha'?"

Jay thought about that for a moment even as Harry's hand stroking him was really very distracting. Given how low Harry had moved and the look in his eyes Jay couldn't help but realize for once he was almost in charge of things (Not ever wholly because of Harry's hang-ups but more than usual). Harry really did want this even though it was impossible without magic. "Depends on how good you beg, doll," Jay said. He only rarely used that particular nickname with Harry. Only ever when Harry was showing that other side of himself that was sweeter and a bit more submissive. The side Uma more often got to see. Jay was only a little bit bitter about that.

Harry's eyes practically sparkled as he ducked his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Jay's cock. The Arabian cursed and let his head fall back. He so rarely got blow jobs that he was perhaps a little too susceptible to them. It wasn't like the people who wanted Jay to pleasure them ever bothered with something like giving him head. Jay's fingers found Harry's hair and tugged on the short strands while Harry teased his sensitive head with his tongue.

Harry groaned at the tug and on his hair and used his hand to stroke Jay's shaft while continuing to suck hard on the tip. The few words of Arabic Jay knew -all of them vile curses- tumbled out of the thief's mouth as he tried to not embarrass himself by losing it from so little. Harry was looking up at him with that pleading almost adoring look that he usually reserved for Uma even as he pressed his mouth a little lower over Jay's cock. Jay tried to not put too much stock in that look on Harry's face, especially since Harry wanted something, but it was just so hard. It gave Jay a very dangerous feeling of _hope_ and another four letter word that even in his mind Jay shied away from.

Jay gasped aloud as Harry's tongue ran along his slit where he was so sensitive. "Fuck, Harry..." Jay couldn't quite help but run his fingers through Harry's short hair even while pushing his hips up, practically pleading for more. Harry tightened his hold just enough to make Jay moan. "Good... So good, doll. Just like that," Jay breathed. Harry hummed in pleasure at the praise and swirled his tongue. Harry's pants were very uncomfortable, and the pirate just knew that there would be a damp spot from where he was straining to get loose. But Harry ignored that for the time being.

"Yes, Harry! Perfect... oh God, you're so good," Jay gasped as his hand ran over Harry's head again. "Harry!"

Harry practically moaned to hear such praise and his name over and over with Jay's voice utterly wrecked with pleasure. Usually, he couldn't get over the fact that Jay was more muscular and could beat Harry in a fight to allow himself to do anything like this. But Jay deserved something special once in a while, Harry had decided, and if it was just a blow he could deal with letting his guard down for that, he figured. Plus Jay made the most delicious noises when his dick was being blown. Harry slid his free hand further into Jay's pants to press a finger against Jay's hole while sucking hard.

Jay clearly hadn't been expecting it as he gasped Harry's name and his grip returned to his hair rather than stroking it back. Harry didn't let that stop him and pulled his head back just a little to drag his lips against the taut skin. Harry glanced up through his lashes at Jay -who was again looking down- and pushed his mouth down again. He went a little further this time, and Jay shuddered with a moan of Harry's name. Harry would have grinned if he didn't have a cock in his mouth.

More praise came tumbling out of Jay's mouth, and it only served to drive Harry higher and higher towards his own pleasure. He found himself pushing his crotch against Jay's leg and not even caring that he was barely getting any stimulation. Jay didn't seem to be in any cohesive enough mindset to do something about it, and Harry himself was far too busy soaking up each and every one of the flattering words he was being showered with. 

Harry did his best to imitate Jay's own talent at blowjobs as he pushed his finger inside of Jay's hole easily. Jay was loose and inside was still wet from the remains of their earlier encounter, but Harry didn't let that stop him from thrusting his finger deep and fast while his other hand and mouth continued to work on Jay's length. Jay was getting pretty close, Harry was certain. Harry pulled back to suck harder on Jay's tip while his hands sped up. The noise that Jay let out sent bolts of want straight down to Harry's own cock and he rutted harder against Jay's leg. Jay's hands stroked Harry's hair back even as he moaned out more pretty words of praise. 

Jay cried out Harry's name perhaps a bit louder than was genuinely safe as he came, but Harry couldn't help but be very happy to hear it. He loved it when Jay screamed or moaned his name like that. Harry pulled away and leaned over to spit out Jay's cum onto the ground beside the couch and then brought his hand up to wipe his mouth. Jay was _wrecked_ and panting with his face all flushed as Harry spat a few more times off to the side. "Damn ya scream my name all pretty," Harry said with a grin.

Jay rolled his eyes a little but then reached over to tug on the waistband of Harry's pants. "Come 'ere," he murmured. "Those pants look uncomfortable."

Harry gave a huge grin and moved to straddle Jay's head where it was leaned back against the armrest of the couch. Jay quickly undid Harry's fly and the erection that had been building instantly revealed itself. "Mm, you like giving me head?" Jay asked as he grasped Harry's cock with one hand.

"Ya say nice things when I do 's all," Harry said as he braced himself against a nearby crate.

Jay just hummed at that and then took Harry's length into his mouth. Harry cursed in pleasure. He tried not to, but Harry couldn't help but to practically hump Jay's face as the Arabian sucked and swirled his tongue in the best way. Harry was already close from all the other things they had been doing so it only took a few moments for Jay's talented mouth to finish him off. 

After, Harry backed off to practically collapse half on top of Jay. Both boys had their pants still undone and their satisfied cocks out without a care in the world. "So? Did I beg good enough fer ya, Jay?" Harry asked after several minutes of them just lying there catching their breath.

Jay hummed and let his fingers find Harry's head. The Arabian teased the short hair there in the way that he knew Harry liked but rarely allowed Jay to do. He was glad that Harry didn't bat his hand away. "You do know it's impossible right? There's no magic here," Jay pointed out.

"Yeah, bu' if we ever could," Harry insisted. "Would ya let me an' Uma both fuck ya? Promise it'd be good."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, Harry," Jay said. It wasn't as if that was something that could ever happen. "If -by some miracle- that could happen, I will let you and Uma both fuck me."

Harry let an unhinged grin cross his face again. "Yer the best."

"I know," Jay said as he looked up at the dark roiling clouds that constantly covered the Isle. He should probably get going. His father would be expecting him home with plenty of money and Jay had only about half of what he needed. But Jay also wasn't inclined to get up and leave just then. Harry also wasn't leaving, and Jay thought perhaps he wasn't the only one that was feeling things that were better to not feel.

"Hey, Jay," Harry said suddenly. Jay hummed to show he was listening. "Ya wanna go get a tattoo?"

Jay glanced down at Harry with a frown. "I'm not getting your name tattooed on my neck," he said firmly. That was dangerous on far too many levels and besides that Jay didn't particularly want anyone able to claim ownership of him. He had enough of that with his bastard father controlling his every move.

"Nah," Harry replied. "Tha'd be nice bu' I know tha' it ain't happenin'. I was thinkin' something else."

"Something else like what?" Jay asked with an eyebrow raised. Harry grinned widely. Later on, Jay would blame the drink he'd guzzled and stupid teenage hormones for why he'd gone along with it. But even with those excuses to fire off if anyone asked, Jay couldn't say he minded the sharp looking hook tattooed on the back of his left shoulder blade. Plus he really liked seeing the curled up cobra there in the same spot on Harry's body. Both had been tribalized and were just vague enough symbols that nobody but those closest to them would be able to figure out why they had been picked if they ever saw them at all.


End file.
